


The Final Rival

by bellicosebabe



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellicosebabe/pseuds/bellicosebabe
Summary: When Ayano wants to catch Megami committing a murder, she learns that the only target Megami would ever be able to kill is Ayano herself.  How will she balance getting rid of her last rival with her desire to have a life with Senpai?  What is she willing to do, to get the love of her life?
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	The Final Rival

When Ayano called, looking for a way to get rid of Megami, Info-chan had insisted they talk about it in her office. Info-chan knew it would be the last time they’d talk, if she had any luck, and she wanted to make a few things very clear. 

She sat waiting in the dark, facing the door. There was a small table set in front of her, with a tea set brewing next to a plate of cookies. Nothing but the best for her favorite customer.  
At the precise moment that they had agreed to meet, the door to the darkened classroom swung open. Ayano strode in, as close to fuming the emotionless girl had ever been. 

Still standing, she said, “I want to catch Megami committing a murder,” Ayano said. “Who would she be willing to kill?” 

“That information won’t come cheap,” Info-chan said. “And please, take a seat.” 

“Does it look like I care?” Ayano said, even as she sat in the chair Info-chan had indicated. “I can pay for it.” 

Info-chan let out a sigh. “Oh, I’m sure you can, my friend.” 

Ayano’s eyes narrowed, and her nose crinkled. “I am not your friend. I have no friends.” 

Info-chan waved away her comment airly. “I’m sure you don’t, my dear. I was just trying to be friendly. This might be the last time we talk. You’re planning on confessing to Senpai once Megami is out of the way, aren’t you? And once you do, you’ll have no use of me anymore.” 

Ayano stiffened. “Why are you asking me that?” she asked. 

“I like knowing things. It’s kind of my thing,” Info-chan said smoothly, looking over her glasses at the stiff, angry girl across from her. The girl who had killed so many. This girl was dangerous, but as long as Info had information Ayano needed, she had nothing to fear. 

Info poured herself a cup of tea. “You know, I’m going to miss these talks of ours. You, with your bad manners, me with the information you so desperately need. We made a good team, you and me.” She lifted the cup to her companion in a toast. 

Through gritted teeth, Ayano said, “Enough games. Tell me what I need to know. I’ve waited long enough for him, and I’m not waiting a moment more.” 

“Oh, I'm positive that Megami has been driving you _crazy_ this past week. With her entourage and the security cameras, I’m sure that there has been nothing you can do to get near her. I understand your impatience. But there is one thing we had to discuss first.” 

Ayano was clearly about to say something in response, but Info held up a thin, pale finger to stop her. “Uh-uh-uh, none of that. You know you need me, so you’re going to cooperate, even if it’s only this one time.” 

It was clear that Ayano wanted to say more, but she bit her tongue. 

“Good girl,” Info purred. “Now, I am well aware that you hold no kind feelings towards me. And it got me thinking, what are things going to look like for us once you have what you’ve so desperately wanted this whole time...your senpai.” The word was dripping in derision and mockery, but Ayano didn’t care. She couldn’t care. 

“Now, a bit of me was thinking, ‘What if Yan-chan comes after me? She’ll have no reason not to, and I know more about her than anyone else in the world. She might think she and her senpai would be more safe with me out of the way.’ Would you think something like that, Ayano?” 

Ayano’s eyebrows furrowed, but before she had a chance to speak, Info-chan continued. 

“Well, you’d be wrong to think that way, and I wanted you to be clear on why. If I die or disappear without a trace, there are certain envelopes that will be sent to a few of my colleagues. Trust me, I haven’t written anything about you, so you don’t have to fear blackmail from me. But these messages will tell them where to start looking. And they will find what they seek, do you understand?”

Ayano’s fists were clenched even tighter now, but she nodded. 

“Good. Now, I want the payment up front, and then I will tell you what you want to know.” 

Ayano took out her phone, and typed away briefly. Info-chan’s phone screen lit up, and she skimmed through the audio files that had been sent her way. She played them, one after the other in the small room while Ayano waited. It was good gossip, information about Musume on one, about the headmaster on another, and finally a heated fight between the counselor and another teacher. All juicy tidbits. 

Info-chan nodded and said, “Delete the files off your phone. This is good work, Ayano. I’m ready to do business.” 

Ayano did as she asked, and then leaned forward in her chair. 

“So, who is it? The person she’d be willing to kill?” 

Info-chan felt the same stirring that she felt when she was sitting on a great hand in poker, when her opponent had no idea. This was a full house, and she had never felt happier to lay down her cards. 

“It’s you, Ayano. The only person in this world she would want to kill is you.” 

Ayano froze. “How do you know?” she said. 

“It’s my business to know. I’ve done my digging, and it’s true. She wouldn’t raise a hand to her biggest enemy, unless that enemy is you. She believes in restraint, and in doing the right thing. And she would think killing you is the right thing to do. It won’t work with anyone else.” 

Ayano looked down for a long moment. Info-chan sipped the last of her tea. 

Finally, Ayano said. “Do you have a plan?” 

Info-chan smiled. “Oh, I always do. But it’ll cost you, in more ways than one.” 

“I’ll do it,” Ayano said, without a trace of doubt. 

Ayano was standing in a warehouse, empty except for one metal chair. The plan was set in motion, and she had already called the police, fake crying and pleading for them to come right away. She would have only minutes to pull this off. 

She sat down, and waited. 

The door to the warehouse opened, and Megami was standing in the doorway. 

“I was told you would be here,” she said, disgust in her voice. 

Ayano sat forward, and put her elbows on her knees. “I should have known. Did Info-chan betray me?” 

Megami snorted. “Info-chan is slimy, and just in it for money. Of course she did.” She strode across the room in long, confident strides. “This ends today, Ayano.” 

Ayano leaned back away from her, and slid the palms of her sweaty palms up the tops of her thighs. “How can you be so sure?” she asked. 

“My people are coming, the police are coming, and then you’ll be arrested for everything you’ve done.” 

“I haven’t done anything,” Ayano said, simply. 

“Don’t lie to me!” Megami screamed. “My father said exactly what you’d be, and he was right. You are scum unfit for the bottom of my shoe, and you’re going to pay for everything you’ve done to Akademi.”

“You have nothing on me, and you know it. If I leave this warehouse, I’ll still end up free. You know it, I know it. And there is nothing you can do about it.” 

Megami was shaking now, and Ayano knew that she had to give that last little push to break the self-control that had taunted her all this last week. 

“And once I’m freed from police custody, like we both know I will be, I’m visiting senpai. And I’ll be able to cry to him about how you threatened me, and about all the horrible things you said to me. And he’ll know that you were the monster this whole‒” 

Megami stuck her across the face. 

“You vile, disgusting...monster!” she said in between strikes. Her nails bit into Ayano’s skin, and Ayano knew she was already bruising. 

Ayano rolled off the chair to the ground, and curled up against the onslaught. 

“You murdering, disgusting waste of humanity!” Megami said, kicking down at her. “Do you even feel guilty for the people you’ve killed? For the lives you’ve ruined?” She was crying from her anger now, tears scouring lines down her cheeks. She picked up the metal chair. It folded, and she started using that to hit Ayano. 

Ayano was pleading now, and the world was going black. With every hit came blossoming pain all across her body. A hit rang out against her ribs, and it became hard to breathe. 

It seemed to stretch on for an eternity, with Megami screaming and cursing above her and the hits raining down steadily. She was losing consciousness, she knew. And she was just starting to wonder if she had messed up the timing when she heard sirens outside. 

Megami stopped suddenly, still holding the chair ready for another strike. She turned towards the doors of the warehouse, and sure enough, through the crack between them she could see flashing blue and red lights. 

“No…” she said, realizing in a flash how this looked. She looked at the chair, and then down at Ayano. Ayano was curled up, holding her stomach. But even through the blood streaming down her face, she smiled. 

“Who’s the monster now?” she said, with a mocking smile. 

“No!” Megami screamed as the doors burst open. 

“Stop, police!” a burly man said, pointing a gun into the empty room. “Drop your weapon!” 

The chair hit the ground with a hollow clatter, and Megami’s hands went up. “This isn’t what it looks like. This girl is a murderer! She killed all those students at Akademi.” 

More police ran into the room. One grabbed Megami’s hands and pulled them behind her back. “Yeah, yeah, you can tell us all about that back at the station. Until then, you might want to keep your mouth shut, missy.” 

Her face pulled into a tight scowl, but she did as he said. 

“Someone get a stretcher!” another officer said, crouching next to the bloodied girl in the middle of the room. “My god, I can’t believe she did this much damage with only a chair…” 

Ayano, still smiling, closed her eyes. She fell into the warm embrace of sleep.

Private Tanaka, one of the arresting officers, stood next to the chief in the station the next day in front of their small station’s only two-way mirror. The girl, Megami, was sitting inside, barely moving and handcuffed to the table. Something seemed wrong to him, and he had to speak.

“The girl she beat...when we found her, it was the strangest thing. She was smiling.” 

“Well, why wouldn’t she be? She was being saved,” the chief said brusquely. “That Megami girl nearly beat her to death, why wouldn’t she smile when we got there?”

Private Tanaka’s eyebrow furrowed. “I can’t put my finger on it. It just seemed....wrong.” 

His commanding officer huffed in disapproval. “‘Seemed,’ huh? You might want to keep that to yourself. That girl almost died, and she doesn’t need to be hearing about what a private like you thinks of her.” 

Private Tanaka’s blood started to boil in the familiar way it did every time his superior officers talked that way to him. But all there was for it was to let it go. He couldn’t lose this job, not when he’d just finished at the training academy. 

“Sir, what do you think of the perpetrator?” he asked instead, wanting to move into safer territory. He inclined his head towards her through the glass.

“I think that, alibi or no alibi, it seems suspicious that she was in the middle of killing a student from Akademi in cold blood after all the mysterious stuff that’s been happening on campus. My gut says that she was involved in some of those killings, as well. We’re just lucky that Aishi Ayano had the smarts to call the police when she did.” 

Tanaka bit down on the retort that he wanted to give. That the chief sure seemed happy to listen to his own gut instincts, even in the face of Megami’s air-tight alibi. But he knew that it wouldn’t help him be any more respected around the station. 

“We’ll have to see what she says in interrogation,” Tanaka said. Through the two-sided mirror, he could see the detective on assignment open the door to the room Megami was in. Her hands were handcuffed to the table in front of her, and she made no move to look up at him through her long curtain of disheveled, silver hair. 

The chief huffed again, and crossed his arms over his barrel chest. “I’m sure this will be interesting,” he said. 

When Taro heard that Megami had been arrested, he had to fight the urge to vomit. To think that the girl who had seemed so strong, so compassionate, and so ready to do the right thing had nearly killed an innocent girl in his name made him sick to his stomach. Through everything that had happened over the past ten weeks‒the killings, the fights, and the betrayals‒he had wanted nothing but for things to go back to normal. 

And now, a girl he barely knew was laying in a hospital bed. Because of him. 

Apparently, Megami had become convinced that this was the girl that had been behind everything that had happened over the past few weeks, even though there was no evidence. The more the police digged, the more clear it was that this girl was innocent. 

Now, Taro was coming to visit her with a huge bouquet of roses. It was the least he could do. 

It wasn’t enough. 

He rapped his knuckles against the door of her hospital room. She had only been cleared for visits earlier that day, and he had jumped at the chance to see her. 

“Come in,” a weak voice from the other side of the door said. 

He opened the door, knowing that he was coming into this room having no idea what to say. The police had told him that the girl had thought that Megami might be behind the killings, and, scared for Taro’s life, had tried to lure her into a trap to get caught by the police. It had been hugely irresponsible and dangerous, but a part of him was strangely impressed by it. 

“Hello,” he said. He rubbed a hand against the back of his head. “Um...it’s me, Taro. I just wanted to say thank you.” She stared at him, unblinking. 

There was an awkward silence. Then, all at once, he remembered the bouquet he had brought. “Oh, and, I got these for you. I know they aren’t much but…” he trailed off. 

She smiled a little, and with a pang he realized that she had a deep cut across her lips. He wondered if she would be left with a scar. 

“They’re wonderful,” she said. “You can set them down there.” She gestured to a table that was piled high with presents and flowers of all kids. The students of Akademi had written her mainly colorful, handmade cards, and it lifted his spirits to see it. He had known that she had never been popular, but it was nice to see that the other students cared. 

He set the flowers down beside a green envelope with “Midori” scrawled across it, next to a small doodle of the green-haired girl. 

“Please, sit,” she said, indicating a chair next to her bed. 

He did, and then leaned towards her. “How are you feeling? I feel awful that this happened to you.” 

She shrugged. “It’s okay. It’s just worth it knowing that girl is behind bars.” 

He grimaced, remembering how “that girl” had been his closest friend just a few days ago. He felt sick with guilt. 

“Aishi-kun, you have to believe me, if I had known what she was capable of, I never would have been her friend. I am so sorry that I judged her so poorly.” 

Ayano shook her head, looking really grieved for the first time since they’d started speaking. “Don’t be. This isn’t your fault. I don’t want to see you sad.” 

“But she was this horrible person, and maybe if I had known that there was something going on with her, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. And now, here you are, sitting in the hospital and it’s all my fault...” 

“Taro,” she said, interrupting him. He jumped at the use of his first name from someone he’d just met. Still, she might have earned it. “The gifts were from me.” 

“What?” he asked after a pause. 

“The gifts you’ve been finding on your desk. They were from me,” she said. She was blushing, but still seemed confident. He stayed silent. 

“I felt bad for you with everything happening,” she said shyly. Shyly! As if she hadn’t just risked her life for him. She looked down. “I hated seeing you sad, so I started giving you gifts. It was always worth it, to see you smile.” 

He couldn’t believe it. He had been wondering for weeks who had been giving him the mysterious gifts. The first time he’d gotten one, he had thought that it was from Amai, who had seemed like such a nice girl. But then, she’d been expelled for delinquent behavior. After she’d left the school, he’d had to face that he had been really wrong about her. But then, the presents had kept coming. Even as women came and left his life, he had known it couldn’t have been any of them, because none of them had been at the school long enough. And now the girl he’d secretly been harboring feelings for was sitting right in front of them, with broken ribs, a missing tooth, and bloody marks all over her body. 

“I can’t believe it,” he said. “It was always you?” He hesitantly reached out for her hand, and she grabbed his eagerly. 

“Yes,” she said. “Senpai, I’ve always had feelings for you. I’ve always wanted to protect you, and keep you safe and happy.” 

A wave of joy rose in Taro. Maybe, after all the horrible things that had happened over the last few months, the sun was finally coming out. He could see it in her smile. 

“Oh, Ayano,” he said, giddy at the feeling of saying her first name. “Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything.” 

She smiled up at him, and he began to think that he might be starting to feel the same way she did. 

But still, there was that last remnant of guilt eating away at him. He didn’t think that he could seriously consider dating this girl until he put it to bed. 

“Ayano…” he said. “I have to ask….can you ever forgive me for getting you into this mess? Was it worth it?” 

She beamed at him. 

“It was worth it,” she said, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes. “It was all worth it, Senpai.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the psychological horror of this game, and the idea that someone could do something this horrible and then become a normal girl again right afterward. 
> 
> Now, just to clear some stuff up:  
> I wanted to imply that Ayano has used several differenent elimination methods here. She killed some rivals, and had at least one (Amai) expelled. I didn't really map out exactly how she got rid of each girl here, but the point is that she has been very violent and awful. The ending isn't there to make her seem like the good guy, but to highlight how messed up it is that Senpai has no idea. 
> 
> Second, I like to think that she hasn't framed anyone else yet, and that she came to Info-chan for this plan as a last-ditch attempt after a week of failing to kill Megami using her old tactics. She's desperate, and she knows that it's really going to cost her, but she does it. 
> 
> And this doesn't have to be cleared up but I just wanted to say I LOVE writing Info-chan. That is all. 
> 
> Please, drop a comment to let me know what you think! I love to write and I just want to get better, so constructive criticism is always welcome. :)
> 
> For full disclosure I also want to note that I originally got the idea of baiting Megami with killing Ayano from the TV Tropes WMG page for Yandere Simulator. Even though I changed a little about how it would go down and some details, that's where I found the originally idea. I encourage checking out that page for that entry if you're interested. 
> 
> Edit 10-30-20 I finally went in and fixed some typos that have been bothering me. If you see any more, I'd really appreciate you letting me know.  
> Happy Halloween ;)


End file.
